


Never Say

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Learning to Communicate Effectively, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all you’ve got is each other, eventually you’ve got to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollipophustle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipophustle/gifts).



Jake's thumb fumbled idly in circles on the back of Dirk's hand. Neither of them had really fully managed to get into a habit of _talking_ about shit, especially this sort of shit. It was easier to just...not. But he hated seeing the way Dirk stared into nothing, eyes glazed and far from registering anything. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Hey."

"Huh?" Dirk said, jumping a little as he was brought back into his own skin and the moment.

"What are you thinkin about?"

Dirk licked his lips. He _wanted_ to just shrug it off immediately, to make a joke, to play it off as maybe a long day making him too tired to think at all. But there was something in Jake's eyes that forced him to pause. Maybe...maybe they really _did_ need to talk. He sighed.

"Gay's...a weird word," he finally mumbled, feeling impressively out of his depths.

"Did someone call you gay?" Jake asked.

"Yes. No...Well...I was just talking to Roxy and..."

"She's not hitting on you again, is she?"

"No! - No. She knows I only l- wanna be- think-" Dirk fought with his phrasing, torn on just how to say this after so long of saying nothing at all. "She knows I only love you and that I'm not interested in girls anyway."

"So she heard that and called you gay?"

"I guess? And..." the blond sighed again, "well maybe she's right but...why do we have to use that word - any words, right? There's no one else around to debate semantics with! What's it matter if I'm a guy and you're my boyfriend and I...love you?"

"Did you tell _her_ that?"

Dirk shrugged. "A little of it. I didn't...want to cause a scene about it. Don't think she gets it. It's just a word, I guess."

"You don't have to use it if you don't want to anyway. I love you too. And I don't know if I want to be called gay either. We don't need stupid words. What's it matter in the post-apocalypse?"

Dirk smiled, a bit soft but bright nonetheless. "You can stop petting my hand now."

"Shit!" Jake hissed, realising his thumb was still dutifully rubbing the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"How about you kiss me instead?"


End file.
